


Secret Messages

by annabellebandit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Moriarty-Hearts-Sherlock, Obsession, Slash Goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabellebandit/pseuds/annabellebandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid to "Secret Message" by Rasputina. Moriarty has an obsessive personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Messages

[I'm not at liberty to say, how a secret message came for you today.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zed-BklOYtc&feature=youtu.be)


End file.
